


Windows to Your Soul

by Silkdew



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jumin han/reader - Freeform, Kink, Mystic Messenger Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jumin han - Freeform, jumin han nsfw, jumin han one-shot, jumin han smut, mystic messenger nsfw, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkdew/pseuds/Silkdew
Summary: An impatient Jumin teaches MC a thing or two after being teased all night long. It's kinda hardcore, so don't read it if you're underage (you know who you are)! ;)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 207





	Windows to Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and I couldn’t be happier that it was about our lovely Jumin!! (｡♥‿♥｡) I also referenced some quotes from Jumin’s phone calls with MC, so I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

There she goes again with that seductive glint in her eyes. Had she not learned by now that nothing gets him more flustered? Y/N was now slowly pinning him down on the bed with the gentle force of her hand.

  
Pushing, pushing..

  
She pushed against him as he sunk further down into the mattress. The scent of arousal in the air was growing intensely thick, and they had both picked up on it. There was no dialogue for the past few minutes as they were instead communicating deeply through one another’s eyes. Finally breaking the silence, Jumin spoke in his deep voice. “You look at me like you want something. Is there something that you want me to do?” Jumin felt Y/N’s hand slowly glide down his stomach. It was coming dangerously close to the bulge that had previously emerged in his pants when a small groan escaped his mouth. It was then that he felt her hand graze his sensitive area before it retreated back to his stomach. She trailed up his body, leaning in so that her breath brushed against the crook of his neck as she whispered. “If I tell you, will you play it out for me?”

He couldn’t take it anymore.

  
Nothing turned him on more than when she teased him by trying to act boldly. Each second, the room seemed to get hotter and hotter, and a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He was frustrated, yes, but there was also a sense of anticipation about his current situation that he found rather enticing. Jumin and Y/N had just come home from a dinner they had with his father and his current girlfriend. To no one’s surprise, the chairman gave her his undivided attention for the majority of the dinner, leaving Jumin and Y/N out of the conversation as they sat in silence on the other side of the table. Jumin picked up a piece of lobster from his plate and dipped it in melted butter. He took the lobster in his mouth and slowly sucked the butter off at the end before nodding to Y/N, insisting that she should try it. Y/N leaned in without Jumin’s father noticing and whispered so that only Jumin could hear her. “I wish I were sucking you like that, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸,” she whispered silently against his ear, her lips slightly brushing against his suddenly heated skin. Jumin was a patient man, but seeing that she’d been toying with him all night, anyone would grow weary. Her comment had made him wait in anticipation for the entire duration of their dinner and the car ride home.

“Y/N,” he groaned. His own voice sounded foreign to him-almost desperate. Here he was, this powerful corporate heir, yet he seemed to have fallen completely under the control of this vixen! He had promised himself never to succumb to the influence of women, seeing how it had clouded his father’s judgment countless times in the past. For whatever reason, though, he found himself intoxicated by mere thoughts of Y/N. Each night, he counted the minutes until he could leave work and rush home to his beloved Y/N. She consumed his every thought- she was his world. And here she was, this goddess, looking up at him through hooded eyes he could tell were longing only for him. These eyes of hers, he could tell were 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 only for him. After processing this thought, the lingering silence he’d left in the room brought him back to his senses. He looked down at Y/N and found her peering back at him with expectant eyes. His own softened at this sight, and he steadied his breathing as he spoke in a low voice. “I’ve repeated the same words ever since you came here. I will do whatever you want. If it’s me you want, then I will give myself to you.”

Jumin’s deep and raspy voice did things to Y/N’s body that left her with a tingling feeling running down her spine. This was enough to cause a mischievous smile to spread on her face. The thought of sucking Jumin’s hard boner and tasting him made her incredibly wet. She licked her lip and bit it hard, trying to swallow the whimper slowly raising in her throat from thinking about how big he was and how her lips could do wonders around his tip. However, she decided she would keep herself in check and allowed things to move at their own pace. Her hand once again found itself on the bulge in his pants, throbbing from her constant teasing. Gradually, she increased the pressure in her grip. A wave of pleasure pulsed through Jumin, but it seemed to him as though it didn’t last nearly as long as he’d have liked. He needed more, more friction, more to release that tension that was building.

  
He pressed into Y/N, earning a satisfied hum from her which rang in his ears like music. She began to grind against him, making her hot and bothered when his lips came crashing against hers. Jumin had always wanted their first kiss to be slow and sensual, so he made up for it with this one; he placed his hand on the back of her head and tilted it to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened, allowing him to enter as their tongues soon found each other. Their tongues fought for dominance as Y/N moaned into the kiss. She took this opportunity to unbutton his pants and slide them down, leaving him only in his suit and underwear. She could feel his throbbing member poking against her as she started to get more and more aroused.

  
After breaking their heated kiss, Y/N slowly moved down Jumin’s body, making sure to gently caress him along the way. Jumin let out a deep sigh and tilted his head to look at her. When she finally reached his core, she swiped her bottom lip with her tongue and knelt down so she was making contact with Jumin’s lower body. She marveled at the way his cock had risen from inside his boxers. Her hands brushed against the inner parts of his legs and she kissed them, slowly making her way up. She took her time as she pulled his underwear down, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, his hard member sprung out from his underwear, and Jumin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he suddenly felt Y/N kiss the head of his penis. He huffed as she traced her tongue around the head and lifted his cock so that she could lick it from his balls all the way along its length. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re a tease,” he breathed. As soon as the curse left his sophisticated lips, he could feel Y/N’s prideful smile against his dick as she licked it. Jumin was not one to curse. In fact, he made it a point not to use inappropriate words in front of Y/N, so this only encouraged her to keep going... “You taste better than anything on that dinner table.” Y/N traced the young man's length once more, this time from the head down to the base before latching her lips onto his balls and giving them a few light sucks. She then sank her lips over him and slowly drew him in. His breathing got heavier and more rapid when she finally took all of his shaft into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She began to move, deliberately measured, building a lazy pace, lubing him up with spit.

  
It felt so fucking good.

  
Jumin threw his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to distance himself from his surroundings and focus only on the sensations coming from the lower portion of his body. Y/N bobbed her head up and down, stroking the parts of his shaft that she could not fit into her mouth. She gagged softly and slowly brought her head up, making an audible ‘pop’ as her lips slipped from his penis. Y/N stopped to take a breath when Jumin’s hand found its way to the back of her head, entwining itself with her hair. “Just like that, my princess,” he cooed as he ran his fingers through her hair. Y/N lightly fondled his balls with one hand and stroked his girth with the other as she spat. His dick slowly slid into her mouth once again, and this time she hummed, resulting in a vibration that caused his hips to involuntarily buck deeper into her mouth. He tried to be as quiet as possible while Y/N worked, but his heart was beating too fast and his breath snagged between his teeth, his lungs on fire. Her moan was accompanied by a groaning noise from Jumin, and she got to work once again, making sure to provide suction as she bobbed her head. “Don’t stop.. Keep going for me,” he breathed.

  
It went on this way for quite some time, Y/N gradually increasing her rhythm and speed along the way. She could tell Jumin was close to going over the edge when his breathing quickened and he tensed up; he was just a few moments away from his sweet release. “Not so fast.” A disdainful moan could be heard from Jumin as Y/N abruptly withdrew her mouth from his penis. Was she playing with him? This was fun. “Y/N... Please.” The plea tumbled from his lips without him even being aware. The dark promise held in her eyes caught his attention, causing his blood to reach a boiling point. The warmth of her tongue was suddenly replaced by the cold air surrounding them, and each second passed at an incredibly slow speed as Jumin waited in anticipation. His member strained after Y/N denied him of his relief, but now he was going to wait. She wasn’t only going to make him want her- she was going to make him enjoy it.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, it was then that Jumin gasped at the feeling of a hand on his throbbing member. His eyes really did roll back in his head once he felt the sudden contact of her magical tongue working wonders on his penis. The subtle vibrations tingled at first, but as she began working harder, his balls could feel them as well. He wasn’t capable of any words when a finger traced around the head of his penis. He tightened his eyes and visibly tensed up as he took a few moments to steady his breathing. Jumin could feel the cum rising. Just as he was about to come in her mouth, Y/N suddenly quickened the pace and went down on him harder and faster than before. The overstimulation was simply too much for him. She skillfully sucked and blew, causing Jumin to moan her name in a series of low groans as he came to let her know that she was the only thing on his mind. She felt his warm seed shoot down the back of her throat, and as she swallowed it she couldn’t help but think to herself that he tasted so damn good.

  
By the time Y/N had finished, Jumin was a panting mess. He collected himself for a few seconds before noticing something that unimaginably turned him on even more... It was the scent of her arousal. It was so strong and overpowering. The thought of eating her out and hearing her call his name throughout the dead of the night was all he could think of. He wanted to leave his mark on her so that the rest of the world knew she was his and his alone. His eyes got darker and a primal growl escaped from him before he spoke in a husky voice.  
“How could I have forgotten my duties to satisfy you, my love? You’re very good at what you do; I can hardly keep my thoughts organized.” Y/N was hyper-aware of the hand he had casually placed on the inside of her thigh, for it was too close to her dripping core for her to just ignore it. She pulled on his tie, bringing him into a kiss as she slowly unbuttoned his suit. After slipping it off, Jumin wasted no time and had thrown it haphazardly next to them before proceeding to steady himself on top of Y/N with his hand. He leaned in to gently nibble her ear before whispering sweet nothings to her. “You’ve been so good to me, baby. Let me make it up to you..”

  
Jumin slowly wrapped his arms around Y/N and rested his hand on the small of her back as he blew hot breaths that trickled down her neck. As she arched her back, Jumin had easy access to unzip her dress and slip it off. Y/N was left exposed in nothing but her black, lacy undergarments, and he caught himself marveling at her perfect physique. He loved her body and memorized the shape of every curve, as he knew he never forgot something he closely analyzed. As he scrutinized her most 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺, she blushed and shyly looked away.  
He positioned himself on top of her, pressing her body against the mattress when a sigh met his ears. “Jumin,” she breathed as she felt his hands meet her back once again to undo her troublesome bra strap. Y/N’s hands trailed up his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his dark hair. Soon, they found themselves having another heated kiss when the quiet sound of her bra being undone could be heard.

‘Click.’

  
Jumin gently broke the kiss and brought his face to hers so that their eyes locked. It was then that he spoke. “May I make love to you?” Y/N blinked. “May you... What?” “May I make love to you tonight? I don’t wish for this to solely be an act of lust, but a result of our love for one another.” Y/N was hypnotized by Jumin’s gunmetal grey eyes before she was brought back to reality and found herself chuckling. “Jumin, I loved you from the moment that you became mine.” At this, his eyes softened once again and he gently smiled down at her. God, he was gorgeous. Y/N then leaned in to whisper in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Don’t forget. We are in love.” This had caused the beast within him to awaken. Jumin tore off her bra and underwear and took in the beauty of her bare body. Entranced, he paid extra close attention to the pink buds that had grown erect.

  
“Ravishing,” he whispered, his lips moving into Y/N’s neck, pecking at her soft skin. His lips moved slowly and flawlessly, kissing the crook of her neck. Y/N tilted her head to the side as she sighed, giving him full access. His lips got hungrier, biting and sucking at her skin, causing her to tremble under his glorious touch. A throated moan escaped her mouth when Jumin found her sweet spot and sucked it relentlessly. Y/N automatically arched her back so that her bare breasts had pressed against his naked body and they both let out a gasp. The unexpected warmth from the sudden contact their skin made felt like heaven, and they quickly found themselves wanting more.

  
Y/N was soaking wet. Jumin’s hands slipped down to enjoy the beautiful curves of her breasts and feel of her nipples under his fingertips, rough and hard from excitement. Her breasts were not silicone monsters like Sarah's; they were perfectly shaped and, to Jumin's eye, cute. With one hand he pinched and rolled her right nipple, causing her face to contort as she let out a breathy moan. Jumin knew Y/N’s breasts were as sensitive as they were delicate, and he knew that nipple play alone was enough to drive her over the edge. She could feel her heartbeat speed up and it seemed as though something had risen in her throat. Her nipples felt like flashing lights that were repeatedly being turned on and off, and Jumin was in control of the switch. He knew he was the only person who could make her feel this way, for he knew all the right places to touch. Jumin was the only person who could have her writhing under their touch like this.

  
It all caused that heady aroma to strengthen, and it weakened what was left of Jumin’s patience. Y/N gasped at the feeling of Jumin’s hot, wet tongue on her left bud as his hand played with her right one. The sensations were too much for her, and she let out a loud series of groans as she gripped his hair and guided him with her hands. Her face turned hot and her eyes closed tightly when Jumin sucked particularly hard on her nipple. “Hah...” The noise had seemed to only increase the pleasure for Jumin, for he had always liked her to be vocal. He licked and flicked her sensitive nipple with his skillful tongue, occasionally blowing cool air against her wet, swollen skin until she trembled. After swearing under her breath, Jumin withdrew both his hand and his mouth from her nipples and she let out a sigh. “𝘈𝘩... Jumin...” A series of delicate little moans escaped her as she impatiently ground herself against Jumin’s once again rock hard crotch, her core getting hot and wet. She desperately wanted friction there, and she needed it now. Y/N glanced over at the suit Jumin threw on the bed and moved to grab the slick black tie that accompanied it. An amused expression was painted on his face as he confidently asked, “Oh? What do we have here?” It was then that Y/N turned to Jumin and extended her arm out, gesturing for him to take the tie.

  
“Blindfold me.” Jumin looked pleased as he smirked to himself. “I would blindfold you, but your eyes are so gorgeous that I don't want to deprive myself of them this time. I have a better idea.." He began tying her two wrists together with his tie and flashed a grin at Y/N before pinning her tied arms up over her head. He started with her mouth and began kissing his way down her body until he arrived at his final destination. Y/N squirmed under his touch as her heartbeat rapidly sped up and she told him how much she loved it. His thumb trailed further up between her legs before finding her clit. He started rubbing his thumb lightly around her core before slipping one of his fingers into her wetness. Y/N let out a yelp at this unexpected intrusion. "Your angelic moans never fail to excite me... It sounds like a melody." Shortly after, without giving her the chance to catch her breath, he added another finger as his thumb continued rubbing against the top of her clit teasingly to add even more pleasure to his touches.

  
Jumin moved his slender, soft yet very cold fingers in a "come hither" motion in Y/N’s very wet core, rubbing and caressing her inside in small circles while his thumb continued to work wonders on her clit. The wetter she got from his sweet touches, the deeper her body allowed his fingers to slide in, leaving her without any air left in her aching lungs. He slipped in deeper and deeper, picking up the pace as he slid up and down, going harder and faster. Pushing his fingers as deep as they could go into her core, Jumin was twisting around and stretching her out. His fingers moved just right and he was soon hitting the sore spot he knew perfectly well, causing Y/N’s toes to curl to somehow deal with the massive amount of pressure he was putting in her. She made futile efforts to grab onto something, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 to endure the sensations she was feeling, but her tied hands prevented her from doing anything.

  
Jumin pulled away from her momentarily to look at her face and saw that her eyes were tightly shut. “Look at me, my love,” he whispered as Y/N quivered beneath him, opening her eyes to look into his. Y/N cried out at the sight of Jumin’s face buried between her legs as he suddenly began licking. She sharply sucked in some air and her cheeks seemed to flush pink within seconds. Jumin loved having complete control over Y/N’s body; watching her make that face when she was vulnerable and unable to move was a fantasy of his. Jumin knew he always had the power to drive Y/N insane just by looking at her, his grey eyes piercing her body with every glance. Y/N’s entire body was trembling, silently calling out for Jumin as she was at a loss for words, craving him with every fiber in her body.

  
The knot that had formed inside Y/N snapped. She was seeing stars when a powerful orgasm ripped through her, exhausting her entire body. After she was properly taken care of, Jumin carefully sat up and stretched from the stiffness in his neck. After everything around her slowly took shape again, Jumin bent over her and spoke. “Tired already, are we?” He couldn’t hold it anymore; he wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to feel her walls clamping around him as he drove into her. He was going to have her there and then.  
Jumin moved to untie Y/N’s bound wrists before flipping her over, causing her to kneel down in a doggy-style position. His quick hand met her ass in a hard smack. He soothed the now red area by rubbing it in small circles, causing Y/N to let out a soft moan from the pleasurable sting.

  
“Are you ready, my love?” She nodded, and Jumin couldn’t help but suck in a shallow breath as he stepped between her legs and felt her wet core against his shaft. He ran his cock along her folds, using her arousal to lubricate himself further before he gripped her hips and started pushing in. Jumin watched as he slowly sunk inside her, pushing deeper every second. Jumin dipped his head into her neck, inhaling her scent as he gave her time to adjust to his size. His hands found her breasts and her lips parted in a silent moan as he pushed himself inside her completely.

  
Stutters from her throat, clipped consonants of curses and taunts came flowing from her pretty mouth. A soft growl escaped Jumin when her walls clamped around him from his slow, shallow thrusts. “You like that, kitten?” Y/N nodded and bit her lip before an exhilarated smile stretched out from both sides of her teeth. After a few seconds, Jumin pressed down on her in a slow grind that stroked her deeply, sending fire to race through her. His slow pace was edging her without enough to release the unimaginable pressure. It was too much and not enough all at once.  
Jumin’s face strained with self-control as his fingers flexed and curved around Y/N’s waist. “If you don’t... God... If you don’t go faster soon, you’re going to kill me,” she groaned as she threw her head down, concentrating on the sudden thunder running through her vulnerable frame. His hips bucked up. Once. “As you wish,” Jumin breathed, watching her as desire made him wet his lips and breathe in quick pants. “Oh!” Y/N’s vision went white as a bolt of pleasure sizzled between her nipples and the hot place between her thighs. Jumin had started slamming into her faster, building the feeling and enhancing the harsh sounds of her breath as she quickly lost composure. The orchestra of erotic noises emanating from their bedroom sounded like they came straight from an adult film. His pace remained steady, his finger rubbing at Y/N’s clit as they both moaned at the feel of each other. He managed to hit every deep spot within her, and Y/N knew she’d never felt so full.

  
Y/N didn’t need another orgasm, but as Jumin’s finger continued to rub her clit in circles, she could tell he wanted one before he came. She bit her lip, stifling the moans that threatened to fall as she felt his finger quicken its pace. They were both sweating, and he pushed her hair back as he focused on grinding his hips instead of furiously fucking her. Jumin groaned and watched Y/N closely, his cock throbbing inside her as she cried out his name. “Fuck, baby. I’m so close,” she said before bouncing on his cock harder and faster, her pussy clenching around him. Jumin could feel Y/N’s juices and silently noted to himself that he’d never experienced anything in his life that felt THIS good. He nearly lost his load but managed to hold it as he wanted to savor the feeling of her wrapped around his cock, warm and wet just for him.

  
After holding out and resisting for as long as possible, Jumin knew he had reached his limit. “Fuck... I’m gonna come,” he gritted out in a strained voice, his body aching for his sweet release. “Please, come with me.” After a few slow and sloppy thrusts, Jumin felt his own orgasm hit seconds after Y/N’s own. The way her tight pussy began pulsating around his cock over and over again felt unimaginably gratifying for both parties. After a series of curses as they both rode out their highs together, Jumin gently slipped out of Y/N. She tried to catch her breath as she regained her senses, the stars slowly fading from her vision. Her hair was messily spread across Jumin’s pillowcase as she buried her head in the pillow. “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” Jumin’s soft voice and sincere smile had successfully melted Y/N’s heart. They took a few moments to collect themselves, panting as their eyes exchanged mutual gazes that twinkled with love and adoration. Afterward, Jumin lazily draped himself over Y/N, leaving tired kisses on her cheek before speaking. “Every ounce of my energy should be devoted to attending to your needs and desires. It's my pleasure to unselfishly satisfy you to the best of my ability. It's all about you and only about you; nothing else in the world matters.” Y/N threw her arms around his neck and stretched her legs around him before allowing herself to drift off to sleep, lulled by the loving murmurs of her husband in her ear.


End file.
